darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy: Aftermath
Beckoning Darkness is a Legacy Era Roleplay set in the year 131 ABY following Darth Krayt's take over of the galaxy. The site was the second roleplay to join the Darkness line and it is currently run by Prescott Tremaine and Cerrinea Warne. Introduction To fully understand the stories leading up to Beckoning Darkness, one must explore the beginning of the Sith Empire as well as the fall of Fel’s Empire and of the Galactic Alliance. Before the Sith appeared on the galactic plane, Fel’s Imperial Empire began a war with the ailing Galactic Alliance. Midway through the three year war, the Sith appeared, offering their assistance to Fel. Fel accepted and the Sith became the opposite of the GA’s Jedi. Finally, at the battle over Caamas, the Fel Empire defeated the Galactic Alliance’s navy, effectively ending the war. It would later be discovered that a few of Fel’s Moff’s were contacted by the Sith before the start of the war and that the Sith were the ones who provided the motivation for Fel’s attack. At this point, the Sith revealed their true intentions and Darth Krayt (leader of the new Sith Order), put his plans into motion. He sent his Sith army to wipe out the final Jedi Academy on Ossus (from which very few Jedi escaped) and he and his minions confronted Fel. Fel had been warned of Krayt’s plans and managed to escape into exile but Krayt took Fel’s throne and became the new leader of the Sith Empire. The galaxy at this point is defined by the power of the Sith Empire. Krayt’s armies and minions race across the galaxy, working to root out and destroy Imperial troops loyal to Fel as well as his Imperial Knights (similar to the Jedi Order although their philosophies are a little more centric and they are unable to leave the order). In seven years, Fel’s Insurgency would coalesce on Bastion where his true opposition to the Sith Empire would begin. The remnants of the Jedi Order are scattered, individual Jedi running from Sith hunter. The Galactic Alliance is not in better shape, effectively destroyed with only occasional, small fleets remaining in existence. The Yuuzhan Vong, used by the Sith to start the GA-Imperial War (The Vong were attempting a reconstruction project which the Sith sabotaged) are on the run; Zonoma Sekot, the main home of the Vong, has fled to the Unknown Regions. The Sith are working to solidify their control of the galaxy, their grip squeezing every tighter. This is the troubled time in which our role play exists. Welcome to Beckoning Darkness: A Legacy-Era RPG. Characters Jedi *Bondar *Ceran Orslo *Cerrinea Warne *Clair Voyelle *Cyruss Fenn *Danyel Warne *Garen Warne *Grayyshk *Kale Jeskan *Laton Halycon *Zeena Lane Sith *Darth Katanra *Darth Skuldren *Darth Vastatio Empire in Exile (Fel) *Jennifer Keller *Prescott Tremaine *Soren Voss *Zaryk Thyrsus Other *Araziel Kai/Ara Ven *Makia Skirata *Tahilia Karr *Naxus Ordo Inactive *Ailen Morge *Grand Master Calman *Darth Crenzar *Darth Devisar *Darth Grieval *Darth Morsus *Darth Necro *Jaritan Kas History :See Beckoning Darkness Topic Timeline : "Defiance" Defiance Story Arc is a sub-story arc that is taking currently taking place, spanning the entire site as well as every major faction in the era. Title Crawl :"Darkness once again covers the galaxy! The Order of the One Sith, under the leadership of their evil :Lord Darth Krayt, have taken control of the galaxy, dissolving the Galactic Alliance and wresting control :of the Empire from the Fel Dynasty. With an army of Sith at his command, Darth Krayt begins the process : :of solidifying control on his galaxy. :. : : : : : : : : : :The Jedi Order, their numbers decimated by Sith treachery at Ossus, struggles to find a new hope in these :dark times. With Kol Skywalker dead, and his son Cade vanished, the Jedi are left to fend for themselves :as the Sith hunt them down. But in their dark hour, the Jedi begin to hatch plans of their own. :. : : : : : : : : : :Emperor Fel has been exiled from his own domain, forced on the run with only his Imperial Knights :as protectors. His army has been usurped by Krayt and he finds himself without the power he once wielded. :Determined to find a safe haven, his thoughts turn to regaining his throne. :. : : : : : : : : : :For the One Sith, however, the galaxy is theirs but as their oppression is felt, resistance arises. :To combat this growing disorder, Darth Maladi and Darth Krayt hatch a plan to quell the uprising : :and secure their iron fist on the galaxy…" Defiance Staff Characters *Jenny Stygi *Darth Droman *Teyla Emmagan See Also Approaching Darkness Calculated Darkness Crescendo Behind the Scenes Beckoning Darkness was created on July 8th, 2008 and was originally administrated by MizzeeOH and Zinnos. The site opened to the public on August 12th and, in the late Fall / Early Winter of 2008, site administration was passed to Ariel and (a few days later) Iron Fist .